Distancia
by Beckett-Castle-Alba
Summary: Relato corto sobre el dolor de Beckett debido a la distancia de Richard


Me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora, que estará pensando mientras se toma el desayuno, que va a hacer durante el resto del día.

Intento dormir, pero no puedo. Extraño su aroma, ese que me envuelve cada noche y cada mañana, a cada momento que está a mi lado. Extraño sentirme protegida entre sus brazos, como si el frío, triste y duro mundo en el que vivimos a diario desapareciese y solo estuviésemos nosotros dos. Extraño sus palabras, esas que me hacen derretirme aunque estemos en la cúspide de una discusión. Extraño sus ojos que tan bien conocen a los míos y su cuerpo que se amolda al mio como si fuésemos uno solo.

No puedo dormir, pero tampoco quiero. Quiero que esté a mi lado, poder besar sus dulces y traviesos labios, poder jugar con su pelo mientras sueña a mi lado o simplemente, poder rozar nuestras manos mientras preparamos el desayuno. Quiero que esté junto a mí, porque ahora que sé lo que es estar a su lado, no entiendo mi vida sin él.

Echo de menos cosas tan cotidianas como estar sentada junto a él viendo la televisión, sin importarme lo que estén emitiendo ya que él ocupa toda mi mente. Con él nada es monótono, sabe hacer que la rutina sea maravillosa. Echo de menos esos momentos llenos de ternura y amor en los que él me lleva en sus brazos a la cama tras haberme quedado dormida, entre caricias, en su pecho.

No me puedo creer que haya llegado a este punto, pero lo extraño todo de él. Cada pequeño gesto que me demuestra día a día su amor por mí. No solo es un hombre extraordinario con las palabras, sino que también es capaz de demostrarlo con pequeñas acciones todos los días.  
Me sorprendo pensando que él es mi alma gemela. Recuerdo como me contó de donde proviene esa idea y una sonrisa se escapa de mis labios. "La idea de las almas gemelas viene del filósofo griego Platón. Su teoría era que los humanos, originalmente, tenían cuatro brazos, cuatro piernas y dos caras. Pero Zeus se sintió amenazado por su poder y los partió a todos por la mitad, condenándonos a pasar la vida intentando completarnos" Que absurdo me parecía cuando lo dijo con el fin de hacerme reír, sin embargo, ya no me parece tan ridículo, al menos, no tanto.  
Obviamente, no nacimos con el doble de miembros en nuestro cuerpo, pero empiezo a pensar que nacemos con la mitad de nuestra alma. Una mitad que nosotros creemos completa durante toda nuestra vida, hasta que aparece esa persona que nos hace darnos cuenta que realmente no estábamos completos.

Con desgana, me levanto de la cama y empiezo a vestirme para ir a trabajar. Intento pensar que cada día que pasa estoy más cerca de que vuelva, de poder enterrarme en su pecho mientras me rodea con sus brazos, y eso me hace seguir adelante.  
En la cocina, me quedo observando la cafetera sin ser capaz de acercarme demasiado. Recuerdo como cada mañana me despierta con ese aroma a café y cuando me levanto puedo ver como se mueve con gracia por la pequeña cocina de mi apartamento, vestido únicamente con el pantalón del pijama. Unas lágrimas, contenidas hasta ahora, comienzan a rodearme la mejilla sin poder controlarlas. "Te echo tanto de menos" dije como si alguien pudiera oírme, pero estoy sola. Cuanto más lo pienso, mayor es el nudo que se forma en mi garganta.

El sonido del timbre me devuelve a la realidad. Me seco las lágrimas y me dirijo a abrir la puerta.  
Lo que veo me deja sin respiración. Mi cuerpo no es capaz de reaccionar y mis piernas empiezan a temblar. Entonces sus brazos me rodean y yo me dejo abrazar, rompiendo a llorar en su pecho mientras él no deja de acariciarme.

- Shh, tranquila. Estoy aquí, no me voy a ir, Kate. ¡Te he echado tanto de menos! - me besa dulcemente en la cabeza mientras yo sigo acurrucada entre sus brazos.

Me aprieta más fuerte contra él y voy siendo consciente de que está conmigo, como tantas noches he soñado desde hace dos semanas. Tengo muchas cosas que preguntarle, pero no ahora. Solo quiero disfrutar de él, sentirlo junto a mí, saber que está conmigo.

Tras lo que a mi me parecen unos escasos segundos, me aparta suavemente y coloca su mano bajo mi barbilla para hacer que le mire.

- Kate, siento haberme tenido que ir. ¡Dios, te he extrañado tanto! – me dice mientras vuelve a abrazarme, como si no se creyese que está conmigo – No podía soportar la idea de pasar ni un segundo más sin ti.

Tras un leve suspiro, comienzo a hablar.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste ayer cuando hablamos por teléfono que vendrías hoy?

- Quería que fuese una sorpresa. Hablé con Paula y le pedí que intentase encontrar el modo de que solo tuviese que estar fuera de casa dos semanas en lugar de tres. Consiguió agruparme todas las firmas de libros que tenía y anoche tomé el primer vuelo. No quería faltar un día como hoy. Quería estar en mi hogar, contigo.

Su mirada se posa en mis labios. Puedo notar como su respiración se acelera y, sin darle tiempo, me lanzo a su boca. No hay dulzura en ese beso, sino pasión. Una pasión que poco a poco se va transformando en lujuria. Agitados, con la respiración entrecortada, nos separamos.

- Feliz primer aniversario, Kate.

- Feliz aniversario – rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y de mi boca, sin pensarlo, salen por primera vez aquellas palabras – Te quiero, Rick. Eres el mejor regalo que podría tener.

- Siempre – puedo notar la sorpresa ante mis palabras en su voz, antes de fundirnos en un tierno y dulce beso.


End file.
